cutemariobrofandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey
Mickey is a character in Cute Mario Bros, and is the mascot of The Walt Disney Company. He is a therapist who gives Mario and Luigi advice. His partner is Bendy The Demon. History Find Yoshi! In Find Yoshi!, Mickey tells Bowser that he won't be able to defeat him and the Bros., but is told by Mario that he isn't supposed to be in the movie. The Sleepwalking Disorder In The Sleepwalking Disorder, Mickey gives Luigi a night light so he will stop sleepwalking. Friend or Foe? In Friend or Foe?, Luigi is suspicious about Mario being friends with Wario so he goes to Mickey for advice. The Blue Terror In The Blue Terror, Mickey comes to warn the Mario Bros. about Gonzo. Mystery of the Stolen Hat In Mystery of the Stolen Hat, Mickey helps Luigi when he loses his hat. The Pizza Dilemma In The Pizza Dilemma, Mickey gives Mario a therapy so he will like pizza again. Cute Mario Bros The Movie In Cute Mario Bros The Movie, Mickey is part of Mario's army, and is also the one who organized it. He is also the person who warns Mario and Luigi about Kermit. In the first part mario did not listen to mickey about the future. The Third Movie In The Third Movie, when Gonzo was about to destroy Mario, Mickey comes and gets Mario away. When they get away from Gonzo, Mickey tells Mario that he has to fix his relationship with Luigi, who Gonzo corrupted into becoming very greedy and selfish in Mario's Rock Band. Mario tells Mickey that he won't fix his relationship, so Mickey used his last time stone to open a portal to the future. Mario and Mickey go inside it. When they arrived 100 years later, everything was destroyed. Mickey tells Mario that this is the future if Mario doesn't fix his relationship with Luigi. Mario didn't understand how the horrible future happened, so Mickey brought Mario to his hideout place (which is a cardboard box) where Toadsworth could show Mario what happened. Toadsworth showed Mario the Great Prophecy, which was how the world got destroyed. It was also revealed that the Fire Flower was the way Gonzo destroyed the world. After Mario was done reading the Great Prophecy, Mickey told Mario that if he traveled into the past, fixed his partnership with Luigi, and got the Fire Flower before Gonzo did and destroy Gonzo, they could save humanity. Toadsworth gave Mario a special map that led to the Fire Flower. When Mario was ready to go, Mickey gave Mario his only time string and also mentioned that they were out of timestones. Toadsworth also mentioned that, if Mario completed his quest, the horrible future wouldn't happen, and since Mickey and Toadsworth were stuck in the horrible future, Mickey and Toadsworth would die along with the horrible future. Mario said his goodbyes and traveled back into the past with Mickey's time string. However, after the Mario bros defeat Ganzo once and for all, he along with Toadsworth somehow returns to the present time via portal much to the surprise of Mario and Luigi. The former asks how they got out of the horrible future caused by Ganzo even though Mickey doesn't know. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Disney